Wallpaper
by Sherlockian87
Summary: He's spray-painted it. Shot bullets into it. And now he is going to take Molly up against it - basically pure smut


on tumblr? my personal one is thesecitystreets and my fanfic one is sherlockian87

Reviews make me smile! :D

Wallpaper

* * *

><p>The room was filled with Molly's ragged moans and soft gasps. Sherlock's hand was bracing her hip, his fingertips lightly brushing against the wallpaper; his palm was holding her in place. His mouth was on her, working her into a frenzy with his tongue, while his other hand had his fingers delving in and out of her. One of her legs was hooked over his shoulder. Her moans began to grow more incessant, louder. He added a third finger, nipping at her with his teeth. She cried out, throwing her head back against the wall, her fingers clasping at his curls.<p>

She gently pushed him away from her; the sensation of his mouth upon her and his fingers still inside of her was too much. Pulling himself away from her he stood up, slipping his fingers out and sucking them clean. She watched him with bated breath. He gave her a smile before grabbing both of her hands, lacing their fingers together before pushing her hands above her head.

"Do you like this Molly? Do you want me to take you, just like this, against the wallpaper?"

He had pushed himself against her, his groin rubbing directly against her wet center. They were both still almost entirely clothed, he more clothed than she. He had been too desperate to taste her, to have his mouth upon her to even fathom the thought of waiting until they reached the bedroom.

The whimper that escaped her lips was sign enough that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. There was no stopping it now. They were going to have sex, right here, right now, against the wall of his flat. Unlocked doors be damned.

Releasing one of her hands, but still holding tightly onto the other, he struggled to relieve himself of the restraints of his trousers and pants. He was kissing her neck, suckling and nipping at it as he freed himself. If he wasn't careful, her soft noises of approval would end it for him. She gasped loudly as he rubbed the tip of his aching erection against her.

"Wrap your legs around me, Molly."

She did as he asked, her one free arm moving to drape across his neck, her fingers digging into his shoulder. He kissed her, she could taste herself on his tongue, as he plunged himself into her with one deep stroke. Her legs tightened about his waist as he thrust into her again and again. She moaned loudly into his mouth as they continued to kiss.

Her hand tightened around his, as he held her there against the wall. His other hand was once more upon her hip, holding her in place. They parted for breath, his thrusts becoming more desperate. He was groaning uncontrollably now, as she rolled her hips intensifying the feeling.

"Fuck!"

She had thrown her head back, baring her neck to him. He placed a kiss right below her chin, as a low guttural moan escaped her lips. She was close. He shifted himself ever so slightly; changing the angle that he entered her so that he could hit the one spot that he knew would send her directly over the edge.

Her mouth formed a silent "O" as he gave one, two, three thrusts, hitting the spot every time. He kissed her again as her orgasm washed over her, drowning the sound of her crying out. She had always been rather vocal. The sensation of her convulsing around him was enough to send him to the precipice. He groaned into her mouth as he grew still, holding himself inside of her.

Puffs of their hot breath hit the other's cheek as they panted heavily. His forehead was pressed to hers, his nose nuzzling up against her own, their eyes locked on each others. Ever so slowly they slid down the wall. He pulled her onto his lap, cupping her bum in his hands. They hadn't uncoupled. She kissed him, her fingertips tracing along his cheekbones.

"Bedroom?" He managed to croak out.

She nodded.

He slipped himself out of her, rather unwillingly, and helped her to her feet. They were both rather unsteady. She started to giggle as she kissed him again. He picked her up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind them. Neither one of them would be able to look at that particular area of the wallpaper with a straight face, ever again.


End file.
